Historias del Condado Naranja
by loved writter
Summary: basicamente es una historia que sigue al último capitulo de la temporada 4, cambiando un par de cosas: la casa de la piscina sigue intacta (por tanto Sandy y Kirsten viven en California) Taylor estuió en Berkeley con Ryan, no voy a poner a la hermana de Seth y Julie Cooper sigue soltera y tampoco incluiré al hijo que tuvo con Frank.


**Capítulo 1: El gran día**

Habían transcurrido cuatro años. Cuatro años desde que Ryan Atwood y Taylor Townsend abandonaran la cálida New Port para emprender y crear sus respectivos futuros; Ryan entró en la universidad de Berkeley para poder licenciarse como arquitecto. Taylor por su parte, aplazó un año su beca que la universidad de Berkeley también le ofreció para viajar a París, año durante el cual la relación de ambos se vio llena de varias idas y venidas debido a los enormes kilómetros que los separaban. Pero al año siguiente, Taylor finalmente se matriculó en la universidad de Berkeley para licenciarse como traductora (dada su conocida afición por traducir poemas de amor franceses). Después de un año de cruasanes, hombres con esos minúsculos bigotes adornando sus facciones (cosa que Taylor encontraba realmente poco atractivo), era maravilloso volver a rodearse de establecimientos Starbucks, volver a Estados Unidos, entrara en la Universidad disfrutar de estos maravillosos cuatro años fuera de New Port y lo que habían sido los primeros cuatro años de su nueva vida con Ryan a su lado. Cuatro años, en los que las vidas de estos jóvenes habían dado un giro de 360 grados; en fin, salieron de New Port siendo unos jóvenes estudiantes y ahora ambos se habían convertido en dos grandes profesionales: Ryan trabajaba como arquitecto en el Departamento de Dirección en una de las empresas de Ingeniería más prestigiosas de Nueva York (donde la pareja tenía alquilada un pequeño apartamento) mientras que Taylor trabajaba para una editorial dedicada a la producción y traducción de obras literarias francesas.

Bien era cierto, que Ryan y Taylor eran dos personas diferentes, pero cuando estaban juntos, se complementaban perfectamente el uno al otro. Y sí, tras cinco años de relación, Ryan llegó a esa conclusión hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero fue tan sólo un mes cuando se decidió a dar el paso. Así que, tras cuatro años fuera de New Port, fuera de la que durante cuatro años de su vida había considerado aquel lugar como su hogar, tal día como hoy, aquel joven chico de chino volvía hoy al Condado Naranja para vivir, el que sería, uno de los días más importantes de su vida.

Ryan se encontraba de nuevo y por primera vez tras cuatro años, en su casa de la piscina. Lucía un elegante traje, el cuál le daba un aspecto de galán favorecedor aunque totalmente nada propio de él. Estaba frente al espejo, nervioso (razones no le faltaban) trataba de terminarse, a duras penas, el nudo de su corbata que había comenzado ha hacerse haría casi unos diez minutos y dada su experiencia en lo que a nudo de corbatas se refiere que Ryan ha experimentado durante los años que vivió con los Cohen, aquel parecía resistírsele como si fuese el primer nudo de corbata de su vida, se regañó a sí mismo por ello - "¿nervioso?" - la voz de Sandy Cohen sacó al chico de sus pensamientos, quien a través del espejo, observaba como la figura de su padre adoptivo, quien lucía un traje y un aspecto igual de elegante que Ryan, entrando al interior de la casa y acercándose hacia él con una expresión de orgullo en el rostro - "un poco" - exclamó Ryan volviendo su rostro hacia la corbata y haciendo un duodécimo intento - "bueno, no es para menos, uno no se casa todos los días" – le consoló Sandy con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, colocando sus manos en la corbata del joven y terminando de ajustársela con un par de ligeros movimientos y una facilidad que Ryan encontró hasta insultante, tras los casi veinte minutos de lucha que éste había mantenido con su corbata, ahora ajustada perfectamente al cuello. Ryan le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa - "¿cómo está ella?" – preguntó en un tono lleno de curiosidad observando a Sandy con una expresión de impaciencia en la mirada. Éste le observó con semblante serio, ya que dudaba si era lo correcto facilitar de antemano esa información - "está preciosa" - exclamó finalmente con sinceridad a lo que Ryan ensanchó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro - "y yo no podría estar más orgulloso de ti" - añadió Sandy con el mismo tono de sinceridad y Ryan bajó la cabeza ligeramente sonrojado agradeciendo aquellas palabras con su característica media sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, la casa de los Roberts, estaba bastante habitada: por un lado, Seth y Summer, metidos en la habitación de ésta; Summer lucía un hermoso y fresco vestido (dado el clima tan caluroso del lugar) de un gris apagado. Su cabello lucía perfecto en un elegante recogido. Estaba casi lista; sólo le faltaba darse unos últimos retoques con el rímel, repasarse el colorete de sus mejillas y darse un último repaso en sus labios. Seth, mientras tanto, esperaba tumbado sobre la cama con su elegante traje azul oscuro mientras trataba de comprender cómo era posible que éste día hubiese llegado. ¡Ryan casándose! ¿De verdad creyó vivir lo suficiente para experimentar éste día? En fin; Ryan era un chico serio, duro y cualquier gesto o hecho que pudiera interpretarse como símbolo de ataduras en sus relaciones era algo que Ryan siempre había evitado y que, de hecho, Seth consideraba como un rasgo característico suyo. Sin embargo, ¡ahora estaba a punto de casarse! - "¿qué será lo próximo después de esto?" - exclama Seth, totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, levantándose cautelosamente de la cama y recorriendo la habitación bajo las pequeñas miradas que Summer le dedicaba desde el espejo - "¿de pronto descubro que Sandy Cohen no es mi verdadero padre? ¿Tú embarazada?" - ironizaba el chico a medida que se acercaba a Summer, quien amplió los ojos escandalizada al oír esto último - "!cállate Cohen!" - exclamó asustada, como si el simple hecho de que Seth lo dijese fuera suficiente para fuera cierto - "la boda de Ryan y Taylor era algo de esperar!" - discrepaba con firmeza Summer, por su parte, repasándose distraídamente los labios de un llamativo color rojo ante la mirada desconcertante de Seth - "de hecho, han tardado en casarse mucho menos que nosotros" - añadía con cierta preocupación; Seth y ella llevaban casi ocho años de relación de los cuales sólo habían pasado dos desde su boda mientras que a Ryan y Taylor sólo les ha llevado cinco años para decidirse a dar el gran paso definitivo. Con la mirada ausente, dio un ligero vistazo al pequeño reloj colocado justo al lado del espejo, junto con su juego de maquillaje esparcidos por toda la mesa - "será mejor que nos demos, prisa ¡no quiero llegar tarde!" - exclamó poniéndose en pié agarrando a Seth del brazo con autoridad al tiempo que abandonaban rápidamente la habitación.

Por otra parte, en otra de las habitaciones, Kirsten Cohen terminaba de darle los últimos retoques a Taylor - "sé que no paro de decirlo, pero estás preciosa" - exclamaba una vez más Kirsten, abrochándole por la espalda la cremallera del hermoso vestido blanco como la seda mientras observaba desde el espejo a Taylor que lucía más hermosa y radiante que nunca -

" ¡muchas gracias Kirsten. Espero que a Ryan le guste!" - comentaba Taylor emocionada a la vez que impaciente mientras Kirsten se centraba en retocarle su larga melena castaña, la cual lucía perfectamente ondulada sobre sus hombros - "le va a encantar, estoy segura" - opinaba ésta con una sonrisa. Taylor se observaba en el enorme espejo situado frente a ella y tenía la sensación de que todo esto era irreal - "aún no me lo creo" - exclamaba - "en fin; hace cuatro años estaba en París, debatiendo mi relación con Ryan, ya que no pasaba por uno de nuestros mejores momentos y mírame, ahora estoy a punto de casarme con él" - exclamaba con una amplia sonrisa y felicidad casi imposibles de ocultar - " y yo estoy muy orgullosa por los dos" - añadía Kirsten con una sinceridad y dulzura en la voz tan características de ella. Echando un rápido vistazo al pequeño reloj colocado sobre su muñeca se dio cuenta de que casi se les iba a echar el tiempo en cima - "será mejor que nos vayamos y no le hagamos esperar mucho más" - exclamó sonriente mientras Taylor se daba un último vistazo en el enorme espejo, soltando un nervioso suspiro.

Que el sol alumbrase las costas y el paisaje de New Port, era algo bastante habitual. Pero parecía como si aquel día brillase con cierta intensidad. Una multitud de invitados (llena de amigos, compañeros y familiares) se reunían en aquella enorme iglesia donde, a falta de pocos minutos, tendría lugar el tan esperado enlace. En el interior, el joven Ryan Atwood esperaba la llegada de su, en pocas horas, mujer con más nerviosismo a cada minuto que pasaba del reloj. Acompañado por un orgulloso Sandy Cohen, quien no cabía en sí de felicidad al compartir este día tan importante en la vida de su segundo hijo. Ryan, nervioso, desviaba la mirada entre los invitados que poco a poco iban llenando el interior de la iglesia. Observaba como Seth y Summer charlaban entre bromas o como los gemelos de Luk parecían compartir opiniones sobre la joven situada justo delante de ellos, ya que tras compartir ciertas confidencias sonreían y se chocaban la mano complacidos, también se percató del centenar de personas reunidas en ese momento ¿de verdad habían invitado a tantos? Le sorprendió, ya que cuando hicieron la lista de boda, el número de invitados no parecía tan sobrecogedor. Esto sólo provocó que los nervios de Ryan aumentasen ya que, de pronto, sintió que le costaba respirar notaba que la corbata le molestaba un poco, por lo que se aflojó rápidamente el nudo con un par de movimientos. Pero de pronto, el esperado momento llegó; Taylor Townsend, más radiante y preciosa que nunca, entraba por la enorme puerta acompañada de su madre (orgullosa y radiante de felicidad). Ryan observaba a su chica recorrer el pasillo a cámara lenta (o al menos a él le pareció así) convencido más que nunca de que aquella era la chica con la quería pasar el resto de su vida y todos esos nervios se esfumaron. Taylor observaba como Ryan no apartaba la mirada embelesada de ella, provocando una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro y desviando la mirada varias veces al suelo, debido a los nervios del momento.

Una vez recorrió el pequeño pasillo (el cual a Taylor le parecieron kilómetros) se acercó a Ryan mientras su madre se dirigía junto a Kirsten y Sandy. - "¡Taylor, estás…preciosa!" - exclamaba Ryan con una sinceridad que de no haberlo dicho, creía que explotaría, la chica sonrió agradecida - "gracias Ryan, tú también estás muy guapo" - exclamó Taylor. Su chico ganaba mucho vestido de ropa formal, una pena que Ryan no hubiese cogido éste hábito de una manera más común en su día a día. Ryan extendió su brazo para que Taylor se aferrase, dándole un pequeño apretón en gesto de nerviosismo, causando que Ryan no pudiese reprimir una pequeña sonrisa de diversión. Una vez preparados, el cura les dio amablemente la bienvenida y tras aceptar ambos su llegada por voluntad propia, la pareja comenzó a recitar los votos; Ryan con una sinceridad y expresividad (casi impropias en él) pero sentía cada palabra con el corazón y colocó con suavidad y elegancia el reluciente anillo en el fino dedo de Taylor, que, tras recitar sus votos con una dulzura y un nerviosismo nada propio en ella, colocó con impaciencia y emoción su anillo en el grueso y áspero dedo de Ryan. Hecho esto y tras la autorización del párroco, Ryan y Taylor se besaban por primera y ansiada vez como marido y mujer ante los aplausos y alegrías de los invitados.

Horas más tarde y entrada la noche, la celebración del enlace continuaba en un enorme y exclusivo salón, donde tanto los invitados como los recién casados disfrutaban del convite, que Kirsten Cohen había previamente organizado y el cual se estaba llevando a cabo con total perfección. En una mesa aparte y reservaba a la de los invitados, Taylor, sentada junto a Ryan, se encontraba charlando animadamente con su madre mientras que éste mostraba una reluciente sonrisa conversando animadamente con Seth, quien se había acercado para felicitar a la pareja.

El ambiente no podía ser mejor; Taylor y Ryan lucían extremadamente felices y los invitados estaban pasándoselo mejor que nunca. De pronto, Sandy Cohen aprovechó la ocasión para ponerse en pié, desde su mesa (la cual compartía con Kirsten, Julie y Kaitlin) elevó su copa de champán y comenzó a dar leves golpecitos en ella con un tenedor plateado para conseguir atraer la atención de todo el salón. Una vez, percatado de que todos los invitados le observaban intrigados comenzó su discurso - "hace ocho años conocí en aquella cárcel de chino a un joven de 16 años. Un joven inteligente, amable y trabajador y que sin duda se encontraba en el lugar equivocado. No dudé en aquel momento en brindarle las puertas de mi casa ni tampoco cuando, tanto mi mujer como yo, decidimos acogerle como un segundo hijo en nuestra familia" - las palabras de Sandy Cohen eran sinceras y muy emotivas. El abogado miraba orgulloso hacia los recién casados, bajo la atenta mirada de Kirsten - "de no haber sido por ese día, no habría disfrutado de aquellos cuatro maravillosos años que Seth y tú nos habéis regalado, ni tampoco estarías hoy aquí, celebrando el día de tu boda con esta preciosa, inteligente y extrovertida chica" - Taylor no pudo evitar soltar un par de risas ante estas últimas palabras - "por eso, me siento muy orgulloso de ti, de los dos, del futuro que os espera juntos. Así que dicho esto, sólo me queda pedir un brindis por el señor y la señora Atwood" - finalizó de esta manera su emotivo discurso, alzando su copa y dando un pequeño sorbo al tiempo que el resto de los invitados gritaban con alegría "!por el señor y la señora Atwood!" e igual que Sandy, alzaban sus copas y bebían a la salud de la pareja. Una pareja que a pesar de compartir personalidades totalmente opuestas, a pesar de kilómetros que durante un tiempo los habían separado y tras cinco maravillosos años de relación; a partir de hoy Ryan y Taylor empezaban una nueva vida, como marido y mujer


End file.
